


bondedsurvivors: It is about time (28/07/2019)

by notthebasement



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, happy second kingfield anniversary :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebasement/pseuds/notthebasement
Summary: I like doing stuff this day because I think it's funny to celebrate when I began shipping something because it's the only time I remember something like this and you're all being dragged along with me!! So have this little lovely fic for them.There have been a few questions about weddings in my Kingfield ask blog ( https://bondedsurvivors.tumblr.com/ ) so I am blaming this on you. This is canon on the blog now. A couple being casual about their life in hell.English isn't my first language, so sorry for possible errors!





	bondedsurvivors: It is about time (28/07/2019)

Before he could open his eyes, Dwight regained consciousness by feeling that warm and tight embrace that was so special to him. Death was always a little bit more bearable when you took your last breaths on your love's arms just to wake back up in the same position.

Unluckily, for the other person it was never a good experience.

Even if they knew they had to get used to it at some point, it hurt the same to see each other dying. Painful or 'sweet', fast or slow, it didn't matter -it meant that they hadn't been capable of protecting the other. It could also mean that they had been kind of successful at it, getting to keep the other one alive and accidentally -or purposefully- trading their own life for their other half.

They had told each other over a thousand times not to do anything alike, however they both knew well that it wasn't going to work. Even when they knew that sometimes it would be impossible to help, they would die trying -and it wouldn't be the first time they had both died because of something like that, which completely beat the purpose of the first one of them not having any more strength to go on after doing all in their hands so the other could run away.

A small squeeze was what made Dwight finally open his eyes a bit, finding himself on David's lap as he was being craddled into his chest. What had even happened for him to be embracing him like that? Dwight couldn't remember anything, so he assumed he ended up losing consciousness and bleeding out without having a chance to be helped in time. That was certainly better than the times something brutal had happened and he could remember every single bone that was being mercilessly broken by the murderer.

"...what a good nap," Dwight whispered, stretching his legs as he lifted a lazy arm to brush his hand over David's back in a soothing caress. However he died, he wanted to make it sound less terrible so the other man wouldn't have to worry about him as much.

" 'ow many times do I 'ave to tell ye not to do that?"

"Ah... probably a thousand more," Dwight snorted, "But you do the same thing, so you can't complain."

David loosened the grip he had around him, letting Dwight rest his head on his lap instead. "Ye know damn well I can defend myself, me," he said, but the leader spoke right after he was done without giving him a chance to say anything else.

"And I can defend myself too, but you do the same for me," he sighed. "And you know my brain isn't working whenever I do something so sudden."

"It does, just in fuckin' weird ways and at th'speed of light."

"Exactly! So you're not allowed to get mad at me."

"A'ight, there won't be an argument this time 'round," David pinched his boyfriend's nose, which made him close his eyes and scrunch his face up with a smile, swatting at David's hand. Pulling away, the scrapper instead ran his finger through the other man's hair in a soft, loving caress.

"...you really came far, huh? You're doing so much better with your feelings," Dwight smiled a bit, pride in his voice.

David had always had trouble with the way he showed his emotions. He'd always had somewhat of a toxic masculinity: anything about opening up was bad, girly, something to be ashamed of. He'd even made fun of others for it too, but after being trapped in there for a while and with those serious talks with Dwight, he'd learnt that it wasn't healthy to keep it all in.

By showing his emotions and reacting, he'd managed to become less confrontational and violent, even if he still had some relapses. If it ever happened though, Dwight was always there to be the one to calm him down. He was the one that knew him the best so he knew when to act and what to say. David couldn't be more grateful about it, since all of what he was doing for him had made his mind clearer and had allowed him to actually become friends with 'good influences' such as Claudette or Jeff. It helped that Dwight kept other more selfish survivors away from him, like Ace or Jake, since David was a team player and they mostly cared about themselves; and he encouraged him to let out some energy by doing some sports with Meg, Nea and Feng. The rest of survivors were mostly okay, not good or bad.

"Ye know it 'oney," David said as he pat Dwight's shoulder so he would sit up. He then stood up and took his love's hand to help him stand, pecking a small kiss on the back of it before holding it properly to walk away.

"Where are we going?"

"I wanna be with ye only right now. We can go to that place with all our clothes 'n' lie down for a bit, no?"

"Sure!"

Their walk there was as warm and comfortable as always, Dwight's arm around David's waist while David's was around his shoulders. They could always effortlessly make each other smile and laugh with their little jokes and stories of their past -even if they sometimes were repeated, they loved hearing them all over again to learn them to their last detail.

Once they arrived, they looked at the pile of outfits, always finding amusing to be able to see everyone's personalities by the way they left their clothes around. From 'super neat babysitter' Laurie to 'throw everything on the chair' Feng, there were different ranges of tidiness. Their own wasn't the best, but together they had it easier to put their stuff in a way that would prevent it from getting completely damp: something as simple as folding it properly and putting it on top of a couple of David's jackets. Those didn't seem to get wet on the inside so it was perfect.

The couple got a hold of their jackets, David not missing a beat and putting his Harrington Jacket around Dwight's shoulders since he knew how much he loved wearing it. Its warmth and smell made him be able to calm down and get his thoughts straight.

Pecking a small kiss on his love's jaw as a 'thank you', Dwight got a hold of the usual clothes they used for lying down as David moved behind some rocks to find a little 'mattress' they had improvised. Just like they could take some objects out of trials, they had stolen a couple of those big white blankets at the junkyard. All they had to do afterwards was sew them together with the needles and threads found in med-kits and fill them with leaves and voilà, they had a way to stay away from the floor. They were working on getting more done, but if escaping was hard, doing so while carrying those huge blankets was even worse.

Just to be warmer, they placed the comfortable clothes on top of the mattress before they lied down on their sides facing each other. David always liked being the bigger man, so he propped his head up by leaning his head on his hand and his elbow against the mattress. Dwight didn't really have a preference, but knew David well enough to just make himself comfortable with an arm around his waist instead to be close but with some space for Jesus -they had all worked for this, so until they had more of these they wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any kind of happy accidents with it. It needed to stay as clean as possible. His other arm was underneath his head, just to prop it up the same way a pillow would do.

The ex-rugby player could see that Dwight was struggling to say something, having been together for so long made it easy for him to know. It was simple things, like the small twitches of his lips and the way he was playing with his own hair on the back of his head, sometimes avoiding his gaze, and he found all of these little things endearing.

"...so what is it, babe?" he asked, making Dwight snort upon being caught again. David brought his hand to his cheek, caressing it with the back of his fingers with a last ticklish brush on his lips with his thumb. "What's bothering ye?"

"No, nothing. I mean..." With a sheepish smile on his lips, Dwight pecked a little kiss on his thumb before shaking his head so he would move his hand away. "...you know how we keep on being asked about marriage. It's ridiculous!"

That made David snort. "Yeah it is, innit?"

The kiss was returned, on the leader's lips instead, before they both lied down on their backs to look at the night sky. David put an arm behind his head and allowed Dwight to use his shoulder as a head rest, completing the 'look' by wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close. The smaller man wrapped his arm around his side, tracing mindless shapes on his chest as he dived in deep in thought for a couple minutes.

"...I could never imagine myself with anyone else. Not after all we're going through."

"Aye, is this a proposal? Ooh baby, yes I do!" David said in a joking tone, earning a playful smack on the chest from his boyfriend and then a rub.

"Seriously though. If we ever escaped, if you're like Bill and come from a different timeline I'm gonna be depressed for the rest of my life," he snorted, trying to make it sound funnier than depressing. David felt a bit bad, so he squished Dwight against himself and kissed his forehead. "It's not like you get to give your life or have someone else saving you with theirs everyday. Not outside of this hell hole, at least."

"Ye 'ave 'elped me more than anyone ever 'as. I am the person I've been wantin' to be for so long... ye are the only one that manages to keep me under control. I don't know 'ow ye do it, it's like magic."

"I... really hope that we can get married someday. I want everyone to know that we're together, I want to be called Dwight Kingfield*, I just... I want to actually be able to grow old with you like anyone else, instead of living forever in here. I want to do everything a normal couple can do even if it means that we will eventually grow old and pass away."

David had never really thought of it that way, he always needed the initiative from his love, but thinking of it that way made things so much better. It made him excited to imagine how many things they could be doing together. "I would like to take ye to my city. 'ave our own place to call 'ome somewhere."

"Settle down after travelling all over the world."

"Adoptin' a couple dogs."

"...maybe a couple of children too."

"Ooh, too fast babe," David laughed.

"I mean... I guess this is the kind of thing we have to talk about because it would be our future," Dwight replied with a smile. "Someday. I guess it's not really worth it talking about that now since we don't know when we'll get out."

"I'm just not ready fer a child yet... but I must admit that if it's with ye, it sounds good t'settle down like that. I know ye'd be a great father. And I could 'ave fun teachin' 'em to play rugby."

He had to admit that imagining Dwight taking care of a child and then himself sitting down next to them to be all together sounded great. He'd never really been able to be close to his family because of his parents working so much, so even if they loved each other and he had all he needed and wanted, it hadn't been the greatest childhood because of not being able to share it with them. "When we're older... it sounds good. Can't wait for that to 'appen."

David rolled over to lie on top of Dwight, who didn't mind his weight at all, to be able to comfortably look at his face; each of his arms on each side of his love's head. Dwight cupped his cheek and pulled him closer to press his lips against his own, delivering small but numerous kisses with a longer one at the end. Both men slowly breathing through their nose not to have to stop too soon, which made their kissing become also slower but deeper, one of David's hands sneakily slipping underneath his boyfriend's shirt to caress up his body while the other man caressed down instead until his hands were on his arse, squeezing it and trying to pull him as close as they could be.

Much to their dismay, they knew they had to calm down, so David took his hand out of his shirt and smoothed it as he pecked a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. He smiled and slid his hands to the scrapper's hips instead.

"A'ight, listen," David whispered, separating a bit from Dwight before sitting up and beginning to look around in the jackets they had placed against the improvised mattress. The leader, watching with curiosity, eventually sat up too.

"Can I help you find anything?" he asked, shifting in his seat to let David check on the clothes underneath him. He rejected his help with a small shake of his hand then pulled on the clothes, grabbing that tacky jacket that was given to him along with Feng's chinese outfit.

"Ye know 'ow ye gave me one of yer bracelets and now when we die it doesn't go back to ye?" he asked, getting his hands in the pockets of the jacket to rummage in them. Dwight stared with curiosity, moving a bit closer to him to take a good look.

"Yes?"

"Well. I 'ave really been thinkin' 'bout it and..." Pulling his hand out of the pocket, David opened it to show the bunch of rings that he was supposed to wear with it at the same time. He took his time to compare their sizes as he spoke. "...maybe we can't officially get married 'ere, maybe any kind of proposal 'ere is useless..." The discarded rings were shoved back into the pockets, keeping only two of them, one large and the other a normal size.

"...maybe when we get out of 'ere we're not even in the same world or whatever bullshit this weird alien thing did..." At this point, Dwight's smile had grown into a big grin, feeling his chest light and heartbeat strong. He's never thought he'd ever get to be in a moment like this after he ended up in that awful place, but somehow there he was: sitting with someone he loved, who was taking his hand and carefully sliding one of the rings in his thumb -as stupid as it could look like, but they had poked a bit of fun at David's big sausage fingers before. Dwight pulled his hand closer to himself, instantly beginning to play around with the ring while he kept his gaze lowered to listen to him. David didn't allow that, though, and took Dwight's hands again to hand him the second ring before clearing his throat so they would look at each other.

"...but I don't care 'bout any of that. Ye know. Carpe diem et memento mori." David leaned down a bit to lean his forehead against his boyfriend's, both now looking down at their hands as Dwight took David's to see where the ring would fit. It also went into David's thumb, so they would both match and everyone would know what it meant.

"If we are t'stay 'ere forever, or for who knows 'ow long, or if we end up dyin' 'ere and bein' forgotten, I want us to be as 'appy as we can be. This sounds like the right thing to do."

They both remained quiet for a moment, staring at each other's hands and how weird but good it felt to see their new promise of commitment. David was right, it was the right thing to do.

Wrapping one of his arms around David's waist and another around his shoulders, Dwight pulled him close and sank his face into his neck, his glasses lifted out of his face and into his hair; David doing exactly the same but with a tighter hold. They stayed like that for a long time, dealing with all of the feelings that came with it, so many that it was even overwhelming.

"You're right." Dwight finally whispered, then cleared his throat to be able to speak normally and separating to be able to look at his fiancé face to face. "I don't know what that second thing you said means but you're right about the carpe diem thing." David couldn't help but snort at the way he'd butchered the pronunciation on that, earning a quick tiny kiss on his lips to keep him from laughing. "I'm tired of being scared and thinking about how unfair it is that we don't get to do any normal thing. We have to enjoy what we can get, I don't need to do anything special to enjoy being with you. I'm thankful we could meet. I'm thankful for all I've learnt here with you, we've grown a lot since the first time we saw each other. I know that if we end up separated after this, I'm never going to forget you. This is our world, these are our rules now, and if we want to 'get married' we don't need any kind of papers."

"That's right. This is about ye and me, not about whatever anyone else thinks," David smiled, sliding his hands down his love's sides to rest them on his waist. There was a small gasp from Dwight when he was unexpectedly pulled into his lap, but already knowing what he wanted, the leader put one of his arms around David's shoulders to kiss him again, long, slow, eyes closed to give in to the feeling. They could never get tired of it.

"...so," David said, separating a bit.

"So... yeah. I don't know what happens after this, they always cut this part from movies," Dwight laughed awkwardly.

"We can go back 'n' check if anyone arrived. I know ye can't wait to tell Claudette."

"You know me well!" Dwight laughed, David laughing a bit too as they both stood up and held hands.

"I guess we'll 'ave to find out what to reply when they ask us 'bout the date."

"Soon™"

"That's well mint that."


End file.
